Possession Part Three
by leolass
Summary: An interesting 48 hours. McAbby.
1. Chapter 1

**Possession**

Pt 3

Abby stepped into her apartment, holding Tim pulling him closely behind her. She swung him around kicking the door shut with her foot.

"Relax, Timmy," she coaxed, "it's not like you haven't been here before."

"I know," he stuttered. "It's just that this time it's with intent."

Abby gazed at him with her red lips parted. "I recall last time we were pretty intent too. Why's this time any different?"

"Ah, I don't know." He shook his head as if to remove the cloud of confusion he felt. "It just is."

She released his hand and moved backwards towards her bedroom as Tim watched every movement she made. As she approached the door, she beckoned him with a single enticing index finger. He wanted to move but suddenly his feet were frozen to the spot.

"Timmy, come make me smile," she said huskily, then closed her eyes as if she were already enjoying their love-making. "I want you to make me scream with pleasure."

"Ah, ok!" he swallowed, hoping like hell he could deliver the goods. God, did she look good! If he didn't get out of his tuxedo soon, he'd embarrass himself. But there was something stopping him. He had never stopped loving Abby and spending time with her was almost always blissful but this time was different. It felt forced. "Ah, Abby?"

She opened her eyes. "Yeah, stud?"

The word almost scared him, as though he were expected to perform miracles in a pressured environment. Was he up to the challenge of sex with Abby tonight or did the thought of replacing one scary female with another, more familiar scary female, fill him with fear?

"Don't call me that."

She stepped forwards, took an end of his bow tie and pulled him softly towards her.

"Why not, _stud_?"

He exhaled. "You're making fun of me."

"Fun?" she shook her head in disbelief. "Timmy, I'm not making fun of you at all."

"You're not?"

"Absolutely not."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely sure," she added a cheeky little smile and wrinkled her nose at him. "Oh, Timmy, you are the most adorable guy I've ever known. Do you know that?"

"You sound as if you're talking to a puppy."

"Oh, but you are!" she took hold of his jaw and wrinkled it until his lower lip jutted out like a precipice. "You're the best looking puppy and the sweetest little thing I've ever set my eyes on."

"You don't you think of me as a man, do you?"

She grinned from ear to ear and cocked her eyebrow again.

"Timmy, you are so a man to me! Now all you have to do it prove it for the next," she looked down at her watch and grinned an even bigger grin, "forty-four hours! I hope you ate enough tonight because man, oh man, you're going to need every ounce of energy."

"Way to intimidate a guy, Abby! And, I have to ask, if you think of me as a man, why would I need to prove it?"

She sidled around him, took off his jacket one shoulder at a time and threw it on the couch.

"Just go with it, McGee. Seduction is nine tenths of the law!"

"You're trying to seduce me? Shouldn't I be the one doing the seduction?"

As she walked around him she took in all that was McGee. Tall, fair and handsome, more than just a computer geek, he was _her_ computer geek. Since their friendship had developed into something more tangible, something solid, she'd realised it was more than just his brain that turned her on. Her hand moved over his tight butt until she faced him again.

Surreptitiously, she caught a peek below his belt and brought her gaze up to meet his.

"Feeling a little more relaxed now I see." She took his hand in hers. It was large and hot. "I own you, I bought you, I will seduce you and I will possess you. McGee, you are mine!"

He stared at her feeling suddenly very excited. Her lips needed to be claimed and the touch of her hand sent waves of sensual energy through him.

"I, ah, I," he tried to swallow again but his mouth was too dry to complete the reflex action.

"Instead of trying to speak, why don't you just come with me and relax?"

He followed her into the bedroom, caught sight of the coffin and closed his eyes. An intense memory of the last night he'd spent with her flew into his mind. It was almost too much to remember in one go: the taste of her lips, her scent, the feel of her bare skin against his. His breathing sped up quickly as he opened his eyes.

"Forty-four hours, huh?" he said without realising he had.

Abby looked at him and smiled. "Forty-four hours. More, if you can take it."

For the first time in hours, McGee felt relaxed enough to allow a smile cover his lips as he lifted his hand to cup Abby's jaw.

"You're sure about this?"

"Never been more sure about anything, Timmy. But the question still remains, are _you _sure?"

As he lessened the gap between them, he whispered "Absolutely," and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 3

**Possession**

Pt 3

Abby stepped into her apartment, holding Tim pulling him closely behind her. She swung him around kicking the door shut with her foot.

"Relax, Timmy," she coaxed, "it's not like you haven't been here before."

"I know," he stuttered. "It's just that this time it's with intent."

Abby gazed at him with her red lips parted. "I recall last time we were pretty intent too. Why's this time any different?"

"Ah, I don't know." He shook his head as if to remove the cloud of confusion he felt. "It just is."

She released his hand and moved backwards towards her bedroom as Tim watched every movement she made. As she approached the door, she beckoned him with a single enticing index finger. He wanted to move but suddenly his feet were frozen to the spot.

"Timmy, come make me smile," she said huskily, then closed her eyes as if she were already enjoying their love-making. "I want you to make me scream with pleasure."

"Ah, ok!" he swallowed, hoping like hell he could deliver the goods. God, did she look good! If he didn't get out of his tuxedo soon, he'd embarrass himself. But there was something stopping him. He had never stopped loving Abby and spending time with her was almost always blissful but this time was different. It felt forced. "Ah, Abby?"

She opened her eyes. "Yeah, stud?"

The word almost scared him, as though he were expected to perform miracles in a pressured environment. Was he up to the challenge of sex with Abby tonight or did the thought of replacing one scary female with another, more familiar scary female, fill him with fear?

"Don't call me that."

She stepped forwards, took an end of his bow tie and pulled him softly towards her.

"Why not, _stud_?"

He exhaled. "You're making fun of me."

"Fun?" she shook her head in disbelief. "Timmy, I'm not making fun of you at all."

"You're not?"

"Absolutely not."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely sure," she added a cheeky little smile and wrinkled her nose at him. "Oh, Timmy, you are the most adorable guy I've ever known. Do you know that?"

"You sound as if you're talking to a puppy."

"Oh, but you are!" she took hold of his jaw and wrinkled it until his lower lip jutted out like a precipice. "You're the best looking puppy and the sweetest little thing I've ever set my eyes on."

"You don't you think of me as a man, do you?"

She grinned from ear to ear and cocked her eyebrow again.

"Timmy, you are so a man to me! Now all you have to do it prove it for the next," she looked down at her watch and grinned an even bigger grin, "forty-four hours! I hope you ate enough tonight because man, oh man, you're going to need every ounce of energy."

"Way to intimidate a guy, Abby! And, I have to ask, if you think of me as a man, why would I need to prove it?"

She sidled around him, took off his jacket one shoulder at a time and threw it on the couch.

"Just go with it, McGee. Seduction is nine tenths of the law!"

"You're trying to seduce me? Shouldn't I be the one doing the seduction?"

As she walked around him she took in all that was McGee. Tall, fair and handsome, more than just a computer geek, he was _her_ computer geek. Since their friendship had developed into something more tangible, something solid, she'd realised it was more than just his brain that turned her on. Her hand moved over his tight butt until she faced him again.

Surreptitiously, she caught a peek below his belt and brought her gaze up to meet his.

"Feeling a little more relaxed now I see." She took his hand in hers. It was large and hot. "I own you, I bought you, I will seduce you and I will possess you. McGee, you are mine!"

He stared at her feeling suddenly very excited. Her lips needed to be claimed and the touch of her hand sent waves of sensual energy through him.

"I, ah, I," he tried to swallow again but his mouth was too dry to complete the reflex action.

"Instead of trying to speak, why don't you just come with me and relax?"

He followed her into the bedroom, caught sight of the coffin and closed his eyes. An intense memory of the last night he'd spent with her flew into his mind. It was almost too much to remember in one go: the taste of her lips, her scent, the feel of her bare skin against his. His breathing sped up quickly as he opened his eyes.

"Forty-four hours, huh?" he said without realising he had.

Abby looked at him and smiled. "Forty-four hours. More, if you can take it."

For the first time in hours, McGee felt relaxed enough to allow a smile cover his lips as he lifted his hand to cup Abby's jaw.

"You're sure about this?"

"Never been more sure about anything, Timmy. But the question still remains, are _you _sure?"

As he lessened the gap between them, he whispered "Absolutely," and kissed her.


	3. pt 3

**Possession**

Pt 3

Abby stepped into her apartment, holding Tim pulling him closely behind her. She swung him around kicking the door shut with her foot.

"Relax, Timmy," she coaxed, "it's not like you haven't been here before."

"I know," he stuttered. "It's just that this time it's with intent."

Abby gazed at him with her red lips parted. "I recall last time we were pretty intent too. Why's this time any different?"

"Ah, I don't know." He shook his head as if to remove the cloud of confusion he felt. "It just is."

She released his hand and moved backwards towards her bedroom as Tim watched every movement she made. As she approached the door, she beckoned him with a single enticing index finger. He wanted to move but suddenly his feet were frozen to the spot.

"Timmy, come make me smile," she said huskily, then closed her eyes as if she were already enjoying their love-making. "I want you to make me scream with pleasure."

"Ah, ok!" he swallowed, hoping like hell he could deliver the goods. God, did she look good! If he didn't get out of his tuxedo soon, he'd embarrass himself. But there was something stopping him. He had never stopped loving Abby and spending time with her was almost always blissful but this time was different. It felt forced. "Ah, Abby?"

She opened her eyes. "Yeah, stud?"

The word almost scared him, as though he were expected to perform miracles in a pressured environment. Was he up to the challenge of sex with Abby tonight or did the thought of replacing one scary female with another, more familiar scary female, fill him with fear?

"Don't call me that."

She stepped forwards, took an end of his bow tie and pulled him softly towards her.

"Why not, _stud_?"

He exhaled. "You're making fun of me."

"Fun?" she shook her head in disbelief. "Timmy, I'm not making fun of you at all."

"You're not?"

"Absolutely not."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely sure," she added a cheeky little smile and wrinkled her nose at him. "Oh, Timmy, you are the most adorable guy I've ever known. Do you know that?"

"You sound as if you're talking to a puppy."

"Oh, but you are!" she took hold of his jaw and wrinkled it until his lower lip jutted out like a precipice. "You're the best looking puppy and the sweetest little thing I've ever set my eyes on."

"You don't you think of me as a man, do you?"

She grinned from ear to ear and cocked her eyebrow again.

"Timmy, you are so a man to me! Now all you have to do it prove it for the next," she looked down at her watch and grinned an even bigger grin, "forty-four hours! I hope you ate enough tonight because man, oh man, you're going to need every ounce of energy."

"Way to intimidate a guy, Abby! And, I have to ask, if you think of me as a man, why would I need to prove it?"

She sidled around him, took off his jacket one shoulder at a time and threw it on the couch.

"Just go with it, McGee. Seduction is nine tenths of the law!"

"You're trying to seduce me? Shouldn't I be the one doing the seduction?"

As she walked around him she took in all that was McGee. Tall, fair and handsome, more than just a computer geek, he was _her_ computer geek. Since their friendship had developed into something more tangible, something solid, she'd realised it was more than just his brain that turned her on. Her hand moved over his tight butt until she faced him again.

Surreptitiously, she caught a peek below his belt and brought her gaze up to meet his.

"Feeling a little more relaxed now I see." She took his hand in hers. It was large and hot. "I own you, I bought you, I will seduce you and I will possess you. McGee, you are mine!"

He stared at her feeling suddenly very excited. Her lips needed to be claimed and the touch of her hand sent waves of sensual energy through him.

"I, ah, I," he tried to swallow again but his mouth was too dry to complete the reflex action.

"Instead of trying to speak, why don't you just come with me and relax?"

He followed her into the bedroom, caught sight of the coffin and closed his eyes. An intense memory of the last night he'd spent with her flew into his mind. It was almost too much to remember in one go: the taste of her lips, her scent, the feel of her bare skin against his. His breathing sped up quickly as he opened his eyes.

"Forty-four hours, huh?" he said without realising he had.

Abby looked at him and smiled. "Forty-four hours. More, if you can take it."

For the first time in hours, McGee felt relaxed enough to allow a smile cover his lips as he lifted his hand to cup Abby's jaw.

"You're sure about this?"

"Never been more sure about anything, Timmy. But the question still remains, are _you _sure?"

As he lessened the gap between them, he whispered "Absolutely," and kissed her.


End file.
